Meet Teddy
by Two-Bits
Summary: Follows the story of Teddy Tonks growing up. This is going to be as canon as possible, which, unfortunately, means no slash. Sorry! There will be romance though! Yay!


Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen! I am back in the game! Now before you all pummel me with questions, I need to clarify a few things: first, I'm very busy right now, as all the college stuff is upon me, so if I don't update immediately, don't panic. It doesn't mean I've abandoned you, I just haven't had time. Second, I will be rewriting a lot of my stories, trying to make them longer and more detailed. This also includes my Harry Potter stories (which are under the penname Fiery and Proud--I'm updating them here because I forgot the password to the penname as well as the email address I used. XD) Third...uh...well, there is no third, really.

No, about this story. This is about Teddy Tonks' story, how he grows up. I don't know how far into Teddy's life I'll get. Obviously I'll skip around some...I'm not going to write about every single year of his life. But this story will revolve around him growing up, and how it affects Harry and all our favorite Harry Potter characters. Please read and review!

* * *

"Harry? Mum says dinner's almost ready."

Harry Potter didn't turn to look at his best friend, Ron Weasley. Instead he continued to stare out the small attic window of Ron's orange room. "I'll be down in a minute," Harry replied. Ron lingered in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do. He was frustrated at how Harry had been acting. The war had ended two weeks ago, and Harry moved in with the Weasleys. Professor McGonagall had offered for them to return to Hogwarts the following school year to finish their seventh year, but Ron, Harry and Hermione Granger all declined; none of them felt they could go back to school after what had happened to them. Hermione was in Australia retrieving her parents; Ron had just received a letter from her saying that she didn't expect to be back until the end of the month. Meanwhile, he was stuck at home with a very tense family.

The Weasley house, while usually loud and raucous, had been unusually quiet since the Final Battle. End-of-the-year exams had been cancelled at Hogwarts, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ginny stay at school until the end of term. Percy had moved back into his old room, but he rarely said anything; he had lost his pompous attitude in his embarrassment about the way he had treated his family and Harry and, though no one blamed him, felt guilty for the death of Fred. He could not even bring himself to look George in the eye anymore. George too was unusually silent. He hadn't said a word since the Final Battle, and no one tried to talk to him. The Weasleys felt a terrible awkwardness around the twin and avoided him as much as possible. Only Harry could stand to be around him, and the two would go to the top of the hill and sit for hours, looking down at the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole, neither speaking. Harry felt it was his obligation to stay with the shunned twin, as he blamed himself for Fred's death. And so they sat together, finding fellowship in the awkwardness both seemed to cause around the rest of the diminished Weasley clan. Charlie had moved back into the Burrow, and was sharing a room with Percy. He planned on returning to Romania at the end of the summer, but in the meantime was doing his best to be supportive of his parents. Ron, who usually loved having Harry stay at his house, found that the Boy-Who-Lived had diminished in personality—the Burrow usually brought ought the best in Harry, who loved the familial nature of the Weasley house, but Harry was quiet and pensive and had not smiled since he had been at the Burrow.

Ron lingered in the doorway for another moment, and Harry sighed. He stood and turned to follow his redheaded friend, ignoring the worried look—so like his mother's—he was giving Harry. Ron wore that same took every time he looked at Harry, and Harry was getting rather tired of it. He couldn't be irritated though; he knew Ron was trying to be helpful, but Harry just wanted to be left alone. This, of course, was impossible in a household of redheads who cared deeply for him and had a tendency toward motherly impulses, courtesy of their leader, Mrs. Weasley.

Harry followed Ron down the narrow stairs and into the cluttered kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was doing what she did best: cooking. She turned when she spotted Harry and Ron, and gave then a strained smile, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Would you two set the table please? And put down three extra places. Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner." Harry didn't comment on Mrs. Weasley's mathematical error as he began collecting silverware from the drawer. Ron, however, was less subtle, and said, "That makes two. Who else is coming?" Mrs. Weasley turned her back and began to stir something in a sauce pan, pretending she hadn't heard. Ron opened his mouth to repeat his question but was interrupted by a familiar and altogether French accent.

"Ah, 'Arry! It is so good to see you!" Fleur DeLacour (now Fleur Weasley) exclaimed, swooping down on Harry and kissing him on both cheeks. Harry returned the kisses and turned to face Bill, who had come in behind his beautiful wife. Harry was pleased to see that the scars on Bill's face, remnants of an encounter with the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, were becoming much less obtrusive. Instead of the angry red lines, Bill's scars were now just a few shades lighter than his skin, thanks to the Fleur's surprising talent at healing. Bill held out his hand to Harry and said, "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said, offering the usual answer to such questions. Bill looked like he wanted to say more but he wisely turned his attention to his mother.

"Hello, Mum. Can I help you with anything?" Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully at her eldest son.

"Could you go get the boys? I think they're upstairs. Tell them dinner is ready," she said. Bill disappeared upstairs and Fleur went to kiss Mrs. Weasley on the cheek.

"How are you?" she asked. "May I 'elp?" Mrs. Weasley looked pleased at the offer—she had taken to Fleur much more than at the beginning of last summer.

"Oh, no, dear, everything's just about done, but thank you!" she said, setting a turkey the size of a small dog on the table, which was already groaning with the weight of her delicious cooking. Ron set the plates and Harry followed him around the table, setting knives and forks at each place. Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen and greeted everyone loudly.

"Hello everyone!" he exclaimed. He kissed his wife on the cheek and shook Bill's hand. "Well, Kingsley's doing a decent job as Minister of Magic," Arthur said. "If you ask me, they should make his appointment permanent." After the battle Kingsley Shacklebolt had been appointed temporary Minister of Magic while he and Arthur pieced the Ministry back together.

"Well, with any luck, they will," Molly agreed. "All right, everyone sit down! Let's eat!" Percy, George and Charlie followed Bill down the steps and everyone sat down around the table. There was, however, an empty seat between Percy and Fleur. Ron frowned and repeated his unanswered question.

"There's still an extra place. Who else is coming, Mum?" Mrs. Weasley uncomfortably looked toward the kitchen door. As if on cue, someone knocked. Molly jumped up and opened the door. Charlie and Ron both stood immediately, wands drawn. Mrs. Weasley spun around and gave them both a look which cowered them both to sit. The woman who entered was tall and thin and looked strikingly like her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. But in the warmth of the Weasley kitchen, Andromeda Tonks' features softened to reveal a rounder face and brown hair and eyes. She smiled, if a little stiffly, at the Weasleys and said, "Happens all the time." Charlie's and Ron's ears went red and they looked away with embarrassment. She looked over at Harry, who's face had gone white upon her appearance. "Hello, Harry," she said.

"H-hi," he stammered. Everyone was watching him; he looked like he was going to be ill. Harry felt like he was going to explode from the guilt that had welled up in him with Andromeda's appearance. He was responsible for the death of her husband, Ted, her daughter, Tonks, and her son-in-law, Remus Lupin. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to her, but he was spared the need when her stomach suddenly let out a loud shriek. With a start, Harry noticed the navy blue sling around her, and the baby tucked inside it. It was a boy with bright blue eyes and hot pink hair. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Is th-that—?" Andromeda smiled and walked around the table to Harry. She pulled the baby out of the sling and held him up so that Harry could see him properly.

"Yes," she said, a little sadly. "This is Teddy." She handed the baby to Harry, who looked at a loss at what to do. But little Teddy looked up at Harry and grinned, revealing a dimple on each cheek, and instantly his hair turned the exact same shade of green as Harry's eyes. Harry let out a short, surprised laugh, and all the Weasleys let out a collective sigh of relief; this was the first time any of them had seen Harry smile in a long time. "This is Ted Remus Lupin," Andromeda emphasized, "your _godson_." This time everyone's jaw dropped and Harry looked up at her, terror very apparent on his face.

"Wh-what? Wait! Doesn't that mean—but—I can't take care of a _kid!_" Harry shouted, jumping up. Teddy seemed unperturbed by the sudden movement; he giggled joyously and waved his arms around like a windmill. Frowning, Harry gave the baby back to Andromeda and rushed out of the house, into the cool warm evening. No one moved for a moment, the silence broken only by Teddy's nonsensical babble. Finally, George stood up and went outside.

He found Harry leaning against a large elm tree, his back turned toward George. His shoulders were shaking, and when George moved around in front of him he saw that Harry was sobbing. Harry glared up at George through his tears and half-shouted, "I can't raise a kid! I can't raise _that_ kid!" George wrapped his arms around Harry shoulders, and Harry gave him an almost pleading look. "George, I can't raise that kid! I'm the reason he's an orphan! I killed his parents! I killed so many people! Remus, Tonks, Moody, Fred—" George stiffened and held Harry at arm's length. He glared at him and shook him.

"_You did not kill them,_" he snarled. Harry was so shocked that he stopped crying altogether; this was the first time George had spoken since Fred's funeral. "_They didn't die for you, they died for us all!_" His expression softened and he almost smiled. "Harry, they died because they were willing to give anything to stop Voldemort," George said, almost spitting the name. "We all were. And that kid is going to grow up knowing that his parents were _heroes_, that they died for him and for all the wizarding world! And nobody blames you, Harry. You didn't kill them. Voldemort did."

Harry wiped the tears from his face and gave George the first smile any of them had seen in a long time. George smiled back and ruffled Harry's hair. "Thanks, George," he mumbled. George laughed.

"Now let's go back inside and finish supper," he said. He and Harry went back into the kitchen, where Andromeda and the Weasleys were sitting at the table, awkwardly picking at their food. Teddy was sitting on the floor, playing with some wooden toys someone had conjured. Everyone looked up at Harry and George as they entered. Harry went and picked up Teddy, and Molly and Andromeda both smiled. George turned to Andromeda and said, "Harry can't raise a kid by himself." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to burst into tears. Andromeda merely scoffed.

"Well of course not," she replied. "He's much too young. But you _are_ Teddy's godfather," she said to Harry. "You should be involved in his raising. I'm too old to raise another child, so I will help you until you are ready to take care of him by yourself." Harry looked down at Teddy, who grinned up at him, showing him two tiny front teeth. "You can come live with me, if you like." Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley; he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it would be nice to live somewhere where you didn't have seven redheads watching his every move.

"Well, of course he should live with you," Mrs. Weasley said briskly. "How can he learn to raise a kid when he's here!"

"Well, the way Ron acts sometimes, he could get pretty good practice here," George said. Everyone laughed, even Ron, more with relief than anything else, at the first joke they'd heard from George.

Harry put Teddy back down on the floor with his toys and everyone sat down to dinner. They all had multiple portions, so that by the end of the meal their waistbands were all much tighter than they had started out. While Fleur supervised the cleaning up, Harry, Andromeda, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all went into the living room to discuss the situation with Teddy.

"There's plenty of room at my house, Harry," Andromeda said. "Teddy needs a father. You of all people can understand that." Harry looked over at the baby, whose hair was still emerald green.

"I'm...still a kid! I can't raise another one!" Harry exclaimed helplessly. Andromeda smiled and grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll help you. And I'm sure Molly and Arthur will help too," she added. Harry glanced up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"You're always welcome here, dear," Molly said. "You're family!" Harry felt a wave of affection overcome him for Mrs. Weasley. He went over and picked up Teddy.

"Well," he said, nervously, looking down at the small boy, "if I can save the wizarding world from certain evil, how hard could raising a kid be?" Teddy grinned up at him and grabbed his glasses.

Harry decided to go home with Andromeda that night, so he and Ron went up to the attic room to gather up Harry's things. It only took a few minutes; he only had the rucksack he'd had with him on his journey. He collected his toothbrush from the bathroom and pulled on his trainers. Then he turned to face Ron, who had been sitting on the bed, watching him.

"You all right then?" Ron asked, nervously. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry about...how I've acted lately," Harry said awkwardly. Ron grinned ruefully up at him.

"S'all right. Everyone's been a bit...off," he agreed. Harry smiled at him in relief and Ron stood up and hugged him. "You can Apparate now, so you have to come over all the time," he added. "Mum'll be devastated if she can't fatten you up. I expect she'll want to have a birthday party for you, too." Harry chuckled.

"We'll see about that. But you should come to Andromeda's, too. If I'm Teddy's godfather, that makes you his uncle I guess," Harry said. Ron's ears turned red with pleasure at this honor.

"Soon as Hermione and Ginny come back, we'll all come over. They'll both want to meet him." Harry laughed, imagining the girlish cooing that would undoubtedly occur when Ginny and Hermione met those big eyes and sweet giggle.

"Best be off," Harry said, and they went downstairs, where Andromeda and the rest of the Weasleys were waiting.

Harry hugged all the Weasleys and Mrs. Weasley said, "Of course you can come visit any time. You too, Andromeda," she added. Andromeda smiled gratefully as she tucked Teddy back into her sling. Harry straightened up and grasped the hand Andromeda offered him. She concentrated and with a loud crack, she Apparated, taking Harry along with her. They landed in the back garden of the Tonks' house. Harry looked around, feeling something in his chest tighten; the last time he had been in this garden, he and Hagrid crash-landed Sirius Black's flying motorcycle, a week before his birthday. That night had started the chain of events that led to the end of the war, and caused so much damage.

"Come on," Andromeda said briskly, "you can have 'Dora's old room." Harry felt his throat clench.

"A-are you sure? I can just kip on the couch..." he stammered. He didn't want to impose on Tonks' memory, but Andromeda brushed aside his protestations and led him into the house.

"Nonsense. 'Dora hasn't lived here in years." She gave him a wry look. "You may, however, wish to redecorate. 'Dora had a rather..._loud_ taste in decoration. You strike me as someone much more subtle," she said, leading him upstairs to the second bedroom on the left. She opened the door, and Harry instantly knew what she meant.

Tonks' bedroom was a tremendous clash of hot pink and violent orange walls, trimmed with black curtains with silver stars. Quidditch posters of the Hollyhead Harpies—the league's only all-female Quidditch team—hung on the walls, alonside pictures of attractive muggle acros, some of whom Harry recognized from Aunt Petunia's favorite movies. With a jolt, Harry realized he hadn't given thought to the Dursleys since he left number 4 Privet Drive. For a moment, he forgot about the glaringly bright room and wondered where the people who had raised him were now.

"I have some boxes," Andromeda said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "You can put 'Dora's things in them, and tomorrow we can go pick out some paint." She glanced at his clothes, and then the rucksack on his back. "I'm assuming you don't have a full wardrobe in that bag of yours." Harry shook his head. "We'll get you some clothes tomorrow, too."

"I've got plenty of money that my parents left me," Harry said. "I could, you know, pay rent or something—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Andromeda interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. "After everything you've been through, I'm not going to make you pay rent! For once you're going to have a proper home. Besides," she added, with a mischievous wink identical to her daughter's, "you're going to have enough trouble as it is with Teddy." She looked around for a moment at her daughter's room. Harry watched her anxiously; he wasn't sure if he could handle someone crying again. But Andromeda nodded her head resolutely, as if making a decision, and said, "Well, then, I'll leave you to it. Tomorrow we'll work on making this room more livable. I'm going to bed. There's plenty of food in the kitchen if you get hungry. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry replied, a little uncomfortably. As Andromeda was shutting the door, Teddy poked his head out from the sling and grinned at Harry, who couldn't help but smile back. The door clicked shut and Harry turned to face the room. It felt very strange to be in Tonks' room, even if she hadn't lived there in years. Harry dropped his rucksack onto a cozy-looking wing-backed chair and sait on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to a his tee-shirt and boxers before climbing under the lavender blankets, setting his glasses on the bedside table. Harry waved his wand and doused the lights, then placed it next to his glasses. As he settled into the bed, he was surprised at the sudden overwhelming exhaustion that overcame him. Within minutes, Harry Potter fell asleep.


End file.
